


Light in the shadows

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ballet, Bodyguard, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Desire, Flirting, Lust, M/M, Romance, Violence, claurenz, physical attraction, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Lorenz is a danseur who has landed the lead role in the latest ballet by the Mittelfrank Ballet Company. Ever since he got the part there has been attempts on his life. A fearful Lorenz goes to 'gun for hire' Hubert von Vestra AKA: 'The Bert' for assistance.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hubert Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

[B]From the viewpoint of Hubert [\B]

I remember the moment he came to me, dawn to end my eternal night. He was purple silk and strands of pearls in a word of cheap imitations. The scent of roses was his greeting, a whole garden of delicate, romantic poetry. My senses were roused and my interest was triggered as I allowed my nostrils to indulge. Through the mosaic of glass I saw a graceful silhouette, the subtle dip of a dancer and hips with a hypnotic sway. He knocked three times and I called out to grant him permission to enter. The entrance reminded me of an angel promenading through the clouds. He stood en pointe with swanlike grace, gliding sinuous over to me as though he was walking on air. He looked at me with the prettiest eyes, tarnished by the burden of fear. I tried to remain unmoved but his beauty spoke to the heart.

"Take a seat." I implored as I gestured towards a chair clad in black velvet with a seat which would swallow the buttocks. I watched with mild amusement as he sat and sunk into the sinking sand of plush comfort. "How can I help you?" My expression was the grave, dead and unrevealing, devoid of anything eligible. Yet inside I was besotted by beauty, so much so that the entirety of my attention and thoughts belonged to him.

He self embraced his slender frame with long elegant arms as he stroked the soft fabric of his velour tracksuit. A gym bag was kept in his lap as a protective barrier between him and the unknown. "Someone is trying to kill me. Ever since I was successful in my audition and won the leading role in the MittelFrank Companies Ballet there were been far too many near death experiences. Every day a black BMW had tried to run me down when I depart from my flat. In a bar a stranger noticed a man adding something to my drink. There was a bomb in my bicycle. Please help me, I am so afraid." He started to sob, tainting his lovely pearlescent complexion with trails of grey. " I don't know what to do. I don't feel safe in my flat and I feel equally as vulnerable if I am out. "

My heart was moved by the tremble in his voice. I nudged a tissue box in his direction and he gratefully accepted. "I can help you. You will move in with me whilst I investigate the threats to your life" There wasn't any hesitation in my offer. For some reason I longed to keep him safe. As I spoke, his tears became barren and a smile formed like a rainbow after a downpour. He thanked me over and over, bowing his head in true deference and submission. I asked for his name, every specimen of rose deserved a name that represented their beauty. He introduced himself as 'Lorenz Hellman Gloucester '.

I rose from my seat, my shadow loomed like the spectre of death, intimidating the weak of heart. The kettle was brought to the boil. " Tea or coffee?" He requested a cup of tea. Without noticing I reached for the gourmet teabags. I even broke open a packet of chocolate digestive biscuits and made the effort to arrange them nicely on the plate.

I watched as he cradled the jellybaby character mug in his tender fingers as he closed his eyes and inhaled the strong oak and bergamot notes. There was a slight trembling despite his modest effort to remain calm and demure. I drank black coffee, no milk to interfere with the raw bitter taste. My breath stank of my indulges: coffee, whisky, cock and the odd Dagdan cigar. "How did you find out about my services? Those who chose to work in the shadows are not easily found .I doubt a pretty dancer such as yourself has dealings in the lower dredges of society. "

He flicked his long lilac locks back from his face, perfectly framing his flawless face. The motion was performed with the poise of someone accustomed to the limelight. "Mayor Ferdinand von Aegir recommended you. He is a friend of mine and enthusiastic supporter of the arts."

I listened to his rich caramel notes, his tongue was an instrument producing the loveliest music. "How is Ferdinand? I haven't seen the Mayor in a while?" I cannot lie, there is a complex history between us. During his mayoral campaign I did his dirty work,: sought scandalous information on his rival, spied, intimidated and harassed. When the campaign was over he paid me in cash and then severed all contact. To my face he pretended he did not know me. It hurt, especially after all the sexual intimacy, he wounded my heart. He was lucky I did not kill him for it.

"Fine, a tad bothered about the recent stories about his father aiding in illegal and unethical experimentation." Lorenz took another sip as his eyes filtered over me, separating the potential good and the potential unsavoury attributes, or so it seemed. "When do you want payment?" Back to business, he seemed determined to avoid engaging in flirtation and trivialities .

"When the job is done. I ensure all my customers are satisfied with my efforts." I cut the distance between us with slicing steps. The strands which had invaded his face earlier had managed to intrude again. With my gloved hand I brushed the strands aside. I was surprised when he did not tense at the contact. I pride myself on my ability to intimidate and dominant, yet he just blushed a little, tiny tea roses blossomed on his cheeks, very cute.

"What happens next?" He looked up at me as I towered over him like a formidable fortress.

"I will escort you to my apartment. Once you are safe inside I will go to your home and collect some of your belongings. Is this agreeable to you" My hands were itching to touch him again, to see if I could grow a while bunch of tea roses on his cheeks.

The shimmy he used to pass me took my breath away, so fast and graceful. He was a seal escaping the jaws of a shark. Out of my clutches he was free to roam my office as he pleased. He stood by the window and peered out from behind my binds at the murky streets below. "Are you normally this personal with your clients?" He shot me an accusing side glance before he returned his face to the unlit concrete. Once there was a streetlight but it was stolen and sold on for scrap value.

"Only the ones I am drawn to." I itched closer, letting our shadows intertwined in an intimate dance. My voice was soft, feather light, it was the tone I used to woo and coerce.

"You can stop flirting this instant! I am not a notch on your bedpost. Ferdinand warned me about your charm, your guile and your seduction. My suspicions suggest that you are a whore whom waves his manhood at any attractive man. I don't trust you. I believe I am wise to be careful around a man like you. "

It was stunning how he aimed and fired at me with a brutal verbal volley. My groin was exhilarated by his beauty and his challenge. The thrill of the chase was something I would never tire of. When he spoke his eyes were dazzling amethyst shards ready to cut me to pieces and I adored them. "You are wise Lorenz. Let me assure you of one thing, I am loyal. I won't turn around and stab you in the back. I am a snake, just not that kind of snake. If I stab a person, I stab them right between the eyes. You are being careful around me but were you careful not to be followed here?"

Lorenz sighed as he peered from behind the binds at the boarded up building opposite. "I cannot me 100% certain. I tried to be vigilant but unfortunately I am not trained in the art of being elusive."

I smiled and signalled for him to follow me. I was about to blow his mind...

[B] From the viewpoint of Lorenz[\B]

Beneath his sunglasses I could see a glint in his eye, the spark of fire that belonged to a wolf or another species of merciless predator. The Bert, that was his alias, his handle , and he made me feel like meat to be butchered or to be fucked. No one victimises me, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, oh no, I would keep my eyes open and my buttocks shut. Ferdinand told me how much he liked to fuck. In graphic detail, over copious amounts of tea and some rather delicious biscuits he described time after time, anywhere and everywhere, or so it seemed. The Bert was as insatiable and as ruthless as a pleasure giver as he was an assassin.

He beckoned me to follow him , trying to take hold of my hand. Before he had the opportunity to even touch my hand I buried them in my pockets. The destination of his hand changed instantly, displeased with my rejection he grabbed my arm hard, hard enough to hurt and pulled me into his chest. I was made breathless by his raw strength. My core is strong! I am no push over! Ballet requires the strength to lift another dancer and to maintain the various position yet I was defenceless again his pull.

Strange incantations escaped his lips, disquieting words which were in a language I could not recognise. His fingertips ignited like fireworks, pirouetting in a mystical dance. "You were followed." The way he whispered to me sent shivers down my spine, a caress of lips to ear, his hot breath trailing down the side of my neck. There was the warning siren of a gun , then the sound of shattered glass as the bullet pierced a hole before becoming embedded in the wall. I gasped in shock before he held me tighter. By his time my heartbeat was racing within and my breathing deepened, forsaking my attempt to be unafraid.

The bookcase opened up. I could not help but be reminded of a domain of an evil genius. He swept me within, literary lifting me off my feet with the power of one arm. I jumped as the bookcase slammed behind us and encased us in darkness. Despite the inability to see, Hubert knew his way around his 'hidden base'. I had no choice but to trust him as he guided me deeper and deeper within.

He was calm with a unusual coolness to his skin. To be near him was similar to being next to someone who had just come in from the cold. I wondered if his heart actually moved. His chest was as still as the grave. My body was unaffected by his chill. How was his body old and yet his breath was lecherous hot steam and his word carried that wanton heat to the ear.

Light; he flicked a switch and all my surroundings were bathed in stark white. There was nothing in the room except for a motorbike. I do not know much about that sort of vehicle, personally I prefer my mode of transport to have four wheels. Motorbikes are death traps! I was about to protest until he shoved a helmet into my chest.

"This is the Vincent Black Shadow, isn't she beautiful" The Bert spoke with the kind of pride usually reserved for the achievements of a son. From the shine of the pristine leather , I could tell that he spent a lot of time doting on his motorbike, like he was married to it.

"You have the look of someone who wants to lecture me about how dangerous motorcycles are." He was correct, there was a lecture on the tip of my tongue . "In the hands of a novice a motor cycle is a indiscriminate weapon and a bone breaker. I am no novice. When I mount her I caress her tenderly until she purrs for me. I perform an intimate dance as I ride her upon her tarmac stage." The bike wasn't purring but he was. His hands caressed her handlebars as though he was stroking the shoulders of a lover.

"You are not going to ride it like you stole it are you?" I shot him an accusing stare, something told me that he was exhilarated by danger and speed; death's cocktail.

He turned to me and brushed his glove against my cheek in a similar fashion to the way he touch his motorbike. "You just have to hug me tightly and never let me go."

I was furious, so damn furious that I lost the ability to speak. How dare he unashamedly flirt when my life was in danger. Had he forgotten about the bullet? Thoughts of engaging in the whimsical activity of woo were far from my mind. My face was red, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. The Bert had managed to light a match with a stroke of his gloved hand. He straddled the machine with a confidence I found reassuring. Normally I do not go around hugging people I have just met but with my life in danger I could to be tolerant of behaviours that were not gentlemanly. I slipped behind him , adorned the helmet before I wrapped my arms around him.

When I am at the fairground I tend to avoid the rides that are fast. I may dabble in a carousel ride but rollercoasters are a nightmare experience, just like being the passenger on a motorcycle steered by a madman. What was between my legs could only be described as a mechanical cheetah in pursuit of a gazelle. Nought to sixty was ascended within the blink of an eye,then sixty to crazy was reached within another blink. The speed made my head spin and my stomach nauseous, all the neon lights merged into psychedelic rainbow and between them were the smudges of humanity. In my chest my heart was inside the barrel of a gun constantly being fired at my skeletal cage.

We zipped around corners and hurtled down alleyways drawing an incomprehensible map of the cities' shortcuts and secret trails.The engine of the mechanical beast roared with raw power, which ricocheted in chaotic echoes. Then there was a shriek of brakes as we stopped in front of our destination. I shuddered as I realised where we were, a part of the city I dare not frequent; The Outer Limits. This area was the sybarite's dream, alcohol, sex, drugs and violence were available to anyone with the resources to afford it. Here the beautiful were showered in gold in exchange for their sugar and the strong could sell their strength and soon be rolling in loot. To say I felt intimidated and uncomfortable was an understatement, I was a fish out of water, a rose growing in a cesspit and a diamond in the centre of a cluster of simulations.

A man approached us flashing his golden Rolex and a signet ring with sparkling diamond. Over his chubby frame was a box shaped suit with striking pinstriped design. "How much for a few hours with purple?" Hubert calmly dismounted his motorcycle then in a flash there was merciless violence . He answered the man with his fists leaving a bloodied and broken nose behind. Perhaps I am naive and sheltered from the reality of the streets but to witness such violence left me shaking. I was a hedgehog desperately yearning to curl up into a ball.

My personal space was violated my demanding gloved hand as he pulled our bodies flush together, groin stimulated groin, and heart kissed heart. After invading my personal space he poisoned my lips with his, venomous kisses which killed resistance with hard and breathy heat.

"Pretend to be affectionate with me. I want to make sure no one bothers you. They wouldn't dare if they think you are mine." Hubert whispered into my lips, making me swallow his words. Instinctively my trembling body melted into the shield of his arms and chest . My hands rested on his back as I let him devour my lips, and all I could do was softly 'mmm'. His kisses were like nothing I had ever tasted. They had the flavours of the seediest bar; tobacco, coffee, over sprayed cologne, whisky and salty sweat. There was no tenderness just raw horniness to leave his scent all over me. He thrust against me with eager, restless groin and pawed at my buttocks like a cat with yarn, whilst all I could do was hum and gasp at his command.

Soon the man disappeared leaving us in intimate embrace. Dazed, I had been wrecked by one kiss. My hand was taken as I was ushered within. I do not remember much else.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Hubert -

The taste of him lingered long after I kissed him, the taste of luxury I longed to sample again and again. Honey sweetness and fresh fruitiness; it was intoxicating and I let it consume me like a contagion. The only cure was further intimacy. I would flirt and seduce but before I could engage in such activities I had to head for Lorenz's apartment to fetch some of his belongings. He wrote a list for me. I noticed how neat and decorative his writing style was, a calligraphy of dramatic swirls and hearts. I could tell Lorenz was inanely romantic, pristine and theatrical from his penmenship. 

The scent of him lingered in my nostrils long after I embraced him, the scent of beauty I desired to inhale until my lungs burst with the loveliness. Roses, honeysuckle and fresh apple, the memory of the aroma made my body yearn like it had never yearned before; the sweetest suffering. I found myself rushing to his department, eager for a union with my client. On my motorbike I was a cock running red lights and cutting in front of cars. There were numerous fists waved in my direction but I did not give a shit.

The feel of him lingered long after I groped him, the feel of the most sumptuous cushion, I itched to explore every inch of his body. Juicy peaches and soft leather; it excited me and I was still hard from mauling his fine little butt. I would continue to swell in my trousers as my mind was plagued with thoughts of him naked. I knew he would have a hot body; toned to perfection by the regiment of ballet. I parked my motorbike and secured it tightly. I did not want any little fucker taking my pride and joy for a joyride. I had been entrusted with a key. The keyring was made of red and green swarovski crystal in the shape of a rose. It seemed that he had a fondness for that specific flower.

As I entered I was hit with the strong aroma of essential oils, a soothing and welcoming blend. Clearly Lorenz took care of his wellbeing. As the scent of the essential oils faded, it was replaced with the perfume of freshly cut flowers. I noticed an abundance of bouquets and houseplants. They all appeared to be in excellent condition. Personally I found tending to flowers a bane. I unashamedly neglect them then leave them to decompose. 

Finery; Lorenz liked high quality items and was willing to splash the cash on items which met his impeccable standards. The grand Versailles style sofas were clad in buttery soft leather, they gave the humble sized apartment a regal elegance. The scrolled feet of the sofa rested on ornately woven rugs in pretty pastels hues. They added gentleness to the splendour of the space. 

My eyes filtered through the tasteful assortment of items around the room, in search of clues to Lorenz's personality. In one corner was a cabinet full of scented candles. Most of the fragrances were floral, with one or two fruit scented options. They were arranged to form an ombre rainbow. Nearby was another cabinet used to store books. I scanned through the titles and noticed most of them were poetry books. I wondered if he liked to relax in one of the plush sofas and lose himself in romantic imagery. I could be the one to read to him. I could be the one to turn those images into reality. A few pretty words held so much power, I planned to use that power to destroy Lorenz's defences. 

I entered his bedroom to collect some of his clothing. The centrepiece of the room was a magnificent four-poster bed. Each post was decorated with a coil of grape vines, a symbol of true decadence. Draped between each of the posts was silk in rich jewel tones which shimmered in the thin moonlight. I imagined many sweet dreams had been had bathed in luxury. My focus soon returned to the gathering of clothing. I opened his wardrobe to be met with a fine example of organisation. It was easy to find the items which Lorenz had requested, I was thankful for that. Once again Lorenz's clothing demonstrated his commitment to high quality and good taste. 

It took no time to finish collected all the items. Soon I was back on the streets rushing home to see him again. My mind was full of considerations of the romantic kind. Lorenz loved flowers, I considered buying him a bunch. My home was devoid of plant life and a simple bouquet would add familiarity. I took a detour to a florist and purchased a humble bunch of pink roses. Then my mind pondered wine, I had a few bottles of quality fair at home so I did not understand why I was considering buying more. These frivolous thoughts were a diversion and I needed to purge my mind of them. Every time I thought of purchasing something to aid in my seduction, the more time I was away from him. 

With my mind cleansed of distractions I soon reached my apartment. My entrance was discreet, I was undetected for some time as I unloaded myself of plastic bags and crept over to him. He had ventured out on to my balcony. The gentle fingertips of the breeze had messed up his pristine locks exposing the side of his slender swan neck which was normally veiled by the longer side of his hair. I stood in silence and admired the view. His butt was addictive, two juicy fruits which begged to be squeezed. Oh yes I imagined burying my head between his cheeks and feasting with relish. I would make him purr for me like a little sex kitten. 

"It is a beautiful view isn't it! I never tire of the cityscape with the building clustered together to form a brick forest, the flash of lights like fireflies and people wandering aimlessly like tiny ants." I drew nearer and was hypnotized by his aroma. He could have requested anything of me and I would have been his humble servant. 

"I am not impressed by the man-made monstrosity. The buildings are nothing but stacks of cash piled high, depressing demonstrations of excess and greed. My eyes are mesmerized by natural offerings. Above is a velvet sky with winking stars. Who needs fireworks when the night provides a show of subtlety." He turned to face me and I was captivated by his pretty eyes. A smile was imprinted on my heart, he was at his loveliest when he smiled. "I hope you found everything easily. I am grateful for your kindness."

His voice was music oozing in my ears. "You are one of the most organised clients I have ever had." I pined for him and his delicate lips. My fingers itched to trace his smile and my tongue squirmed with eagerness to absorb all his delicious flavours. "Come inside and relax, have a glass or two of wine, something hot and tasty along with pleasant conversation.'

Lorenz was sharp, he detected my desire for flirtation. "You want my head to become light and my morals loose so I will do something regrettable." He brushed passed me, leaving me trailing in his paradise perfume. "Ballet requires discipline! My body is not my own but belongs to the Mittelfrank Ballet Company. What I eat and the majority of my time is dictated to me and deviation means failure. I wasn't born fabulous. This body is the result of hard work."

His life was a regime full of rules. I could never bind myself to such restrictions. However the temptation to lure him into indulgence was irresistible. He needed to lose control and surrender everything to me. The reward for letting go would be ecstasy. My eyes traced his elegant silhouette, prim and proper with the perfect posture alignment as he seated himself in my modern cubed sofa with masculine art deco lines. If I was the seat I would have devoured him. 

I seated myself opposite him and reclined. "I noticed that you enjoy flowers. Your apartment felt more like a garden than part of a building." It was time to loosen Lorenz's tightly screwed on lid and encourage him to relax . I removed my sunglasses,and focussed my entire attention on him. My eyes shone with devotion, he was the only thing that matteed in the world at this moment.As he spoke I leant forward to convey my interest.

"Thank you, that was my aim." He reached for the bouquet which rested on my tiered stepped coffee table made of black marble with a glass top. A sensual smile blossomed on his face, a rather cute smile which endeared him to me even more. In his arms he cradled the bouquet like it was a newborn. He stroked the petals with utter tenderness and reveled in the delicate scent. "They are truly beautiful. I may find your decor showy and cold, but at least you have good taste when it comes to flowers."

I repeated his opinion, "showy and cold," to demonstrate that I was listening intently to him. "I agree it is not very homely. I should try and soften the atmosphere but I guess I am comfortable shivering in the cold.' 

His laughter was an expertly sung aria enchanting my ears. "There is nothing personal,no photos or little knick knacks. Your home might as well be a show home." 

I emulated his soft laughter with a quiet chuckle. "I do not have many personal things to put on display. Friends, well I don't really have true friends just a few acquaintances. My social life is a cycle of seduction; hotel, fuck and departure. I am hardly going to have pictures of my conquests plastered everywhere. I don't do pets. Animals generally dislike me. I do like dogs though, especially the doberman breed. I disowned my family long ago. It is just me in my world. I am not the type to have pictures of myself on the walls." 

As he observed me with his pretty eyes he looked a little saddened by my words. "It sounds lonely in your world."

I reached forward and caressed his cheeks with feathery fingers. "I admit that it would be nice to have someone to live for, someone to come home to, to worry about me and hold during the long winter nights." Our eyes met and he allowed me to penetrate deep into his soul. I could see kindness, the yearning to be a good and considerate person. 

"You could break the cycle, that destructive isolating cycle of seduction, hotel, fuck and departure. Keep your cock in your trousers and master the art of conversation. Let your tongue be a paintbrush and paint your world in colourful rainbows." He held my hand in his as he spoke, melting the ice running through my veins with his warmth before he rested his hand on my hand. There was still a barrier between us but it was now fragile. It could break at any moment.

I was more likely to paint the world red with the blood of my enemies than to add bright and dazzling colours. "Most people are not interesting enough to hold my attention long enough for a conversation to take place."

Suspicion was brutal and stabbed me in the heart.Lorenz wielded suspicion effortlessly as an offensive weapon and as a shield. "You are about to compliment me. I can sense it. You might think you are being smooth but your smoothness is obvious. I admit you are charismatic. It will take more than a little charisma to fool me. I am no simpleton. Now if you excuse me I am going to find these flowers a home and then go to bed. I need plenty of beauty sleep to look as polished and to maintain a high level of performance." He departed abruptly and the distance stung more than I would have liked to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorenz's perspective:

Hubert; there was something omnipresent about him, the walls had thousands of eyes and they all belonged to him. In the shower paranoia possessed me, every crack, every shadow and every nook was full of his spectre. I was haunted by the moonlight paleness of his flesh, the penetrating perversion of his eyes and his creepy ambience. Whilst washing my body I felt the modest urge to shield my private region from view. My hands cupped my sensitive areas whilst my eyes surveyed my surroundings. There were no obvious signs that he was spying on me but I couldn't shake the unrest in my limbs. Instead of being a relaxing experience, I remained tense for the duration of my shower. I was relieved to cover myself in cotton towelling sheets. They were plush and luxurious against my skin.

Getting dressed was an awkward experience; one I would no doubt repeat each morning. Once again the shadows seemed to move on their own and everything outside the periphery roused suspicion. I clothed myself whilst shielding any nudity with my towel. I had not behaved in such a manner since I was a boy changing in the company of my class mates. 

For breakfast I made myself wholemeal bread toast spread with avocado. Hubert leant against one of the kitchen counters with a mug of coffee in hand. He drank in big gulps whilst examining me beneath his thick rimmed designer sunglasses. I could feel the intensity of his eyes, twin lasers which scorched the skin. They were the eyes of a wolf full of hunger and wanton yearnings. Whilst I ate in small nibbles he was undressing me over and over. I felt exposed, naked even, his eyes were powerful enough to prod parts of me which had been untouched for a long time. 

"I will be attending rehearsals shortly." There were no pleasantries exchanged, business claimed my lips. Hubert responded with a short, sharp nod. Silence reined for a while as I finished my breakfast. Hubert did not seem the type to find silence uncomfortable. Some people feel the need to fill them with mindless chatter. Hubert was not the type of man to deal in the unnecessary. 

I picked up my gym bag and headed to the door. I was quite content to jog but Hubert was insistent that I travel by car. When he blocked my path with his arm as a barrier I found myself catching my breath. A hand rested between my shoulderblades; ice upon silk, and guided me down a spiral staircase to his garage. 

His car had been modified, I am no mechanic but I could tell. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was secretly an evil genius, all that was missing was the emblematic white cat to stroke. My imagination was whimsical as I dreamt up the vision of a submarine car swimming through the sewage. I wouldn't have been surprised if Hubert's car performed such a feat. 

In the passengers seat I felt restricted by the safety belt. They were bondage not safety precautions when next to a ravenous man of dubious intent. Jazz poured from the radio, oozy with brass and hazy with scintillating vocal purrs. I tend to prefer classical music but my ears weren't disinterested. The music was seductive, plucking my heart strings and tapping on my eardrums. Hubert had created the atmosphere of endless nights drinking spirits and slow dancing in the neon light of lampposts. Everything spoke of seduction and carefree indulgence.

Hubert hummed along to the radio with a deep timber to his voice. His voice belonged embedded within it, so much so that I couldn't imagine the songs without it. I closed my eyes in an attempt to be absorbed into the music. Languishing in jazz inspired daydreams was preferred over the view out of the window. Concrete was the lawn of the city and litter was the blossom, neither a pretty sight. Planted in the concrete were tall buildings, the trees of the cityscape and people formed a swarm of vermin buzzing around the endless grey. I loath the city despite my love for the cafes, art galleries, museums and theatres. My heart longed for the serenity of nature; birdsong and wild flowers. My heart missed long ambling walks through abundant natures and the cool embrace of a woodland canopy. Necessarily forced me into the city, not love nor desire.

"You know that I would take my time with you. We could dance beneath the silvery spotlight of the moon until fatigue conquers us. My lips would only whisper sweet poetry into your ears." Hubert spoke in rhythm to the sultry song playing.

"And your cock would recite pornography." I was quick to dampen Hubert's flames of passion. In his car , trapped in a safety belt I was vulnerable, I managed a shield of self preservation. Dancing the night away whilst being romanced sounded divine. I dreamt of such courtship with my forever love. Romance was ambrosia to me. However romance could be a tool for certain manipulative individuals to gain sexual favours. I was not going to let myself be used.

"I cannot deny that I would find holding you close arousing. Your skin is a mysterious sumptuous fabric I long to engulf myself within and your body is hotter than the sun. I find it difficult to resist your charms." Hubert could not fool me. Ferdinand had warned me about the flattery. I admit that I am susceptible to a compliment.However Hubert's gushings would not disarm me. 

"I cannot stop you admiring the view.I am a danseur, I expect a certain amount of ogling. Normally my audience isn't as close as you are." He interrupted me, smooth and sweet, . "I must be privileged to be close to you." Damn him ! Damn him! My sassiness was pushed aside by his determined and insistent flattery. 

Soon we parked in a claustrophobic multistory carpark. I am reminded of a dank and dim cave within the vehicle filled monstrosity. Whilst I was composing myself, Hubert slipped out and opened the door for me. I was surprised by the gentlemanly gesture. He even took my hand and helped me out of my seat. The only problem was that he kept my hand hostage for a short time, rubbing it upon his cheek and pressing kisses upon it. I should have made a scene, or at least scolded him. All I could do was stare at him in dumbfounded shock. 

Once again he was the puppet master to my marionette. My body was manipulated by him, thrust close and swept around. It was a rollercoaster ride and all I could do was hold on tight. As we ventured outside from the dim, the chilly air slapped me in the face. My cheeks reddened and started to feel bruised. Suddenly all my senses clashed in a whirlwind of action and uncertainty. We moved one step out into the streets only to retreat three steps back into the entrance of the multistory carpark. A car dashed passed us, a gust which touseled my hair and flapped my clothing. A trail of rubber was left upon the pavement. I gasped as realisation strict me like lightning. If Hubert hadn't saved me I would have been roadkill. 

Hubert pulled me into his chest, giving me no opportunity to backchat or complain. I would have said something if I wasn't in shock. He tied me to his chest with several scarves. "Wrap your legs around me. I want to pursue the driver but I cannot and will not abandon you." Hubert spoke in a no nonsense tone; forceful and domineering , I had no choice but to obey.

I could feel a bulge, pulsating and hot in his trousers. What a pervert! How anyone could be turned on at a time like this I will never know. Was he a danger junkie? Was he stimulated by the closeness of our bodies? I did not know the answers. It made me rather flustered resulting in an awkward fidgety posture. 

Time seemed to move like a comic strip, unbelievable scene was replaced by unbelievable scene. First Hubert ascended the side of a building without hesitation or fear. He had the calmness of someone climbing a ladder up into a loft to retrieve Christmas decorations. This was the feat worthy of a hero such as Spiderman. 

From ascension to traversing; Hubert zipped over rooftops in the manner of a squirrel. Fearless and reckless; falling would result in hospitalisation. For some reason I trusted him, I trusted his steady feet and effortless manoeuvres. However I did not trust myself to cope with the craziness. I gripped ever so tightly,and squeezed my eyes shut. I hoped that it would soon be over. 

Hubert's viewpoint:

Lorenz was feather light as he wrapped his long legs around me. Nothing felt better than delicious dancer's thighs which were long enough to reach up to the heaven. I hankered, an insatiable lust, to run my cock all over them. I yearned to feel the tone of his muscles and the softness of his flesh, a yearning verging on a vampiric addiction. I could not hide my excitement as I felt the rush of his heart against mine and his subtle tremble. There was a fire in my undergarments and no time for self extinguishing. Lorenz would have to enjoy the feel of my arousal.

My target had parked, I had no doubt that he was waiting for another opportunity to run down Lorenz. Now that I was on the case he wouldn't get another chance. The thrill of the kill was liquid adrenaline, fuelling me and driving me wild. I planned upon painting his car red with his guts. I might have even used his dismembered hands for fingerpainting with his blood. My thoughts were murderous, darkness upon the seal on my soul. Normality was never an option for one devoted to life in the shadows. I wanted to drag Lorenz down with me, kiss him tenderly between horror and brutal violence. 

I approached the with the causal demeanour of a pedestrian. Lorenz blocked out the world with his barrier of eyelids. I did not blame him. What I was about to do wasn't pretty. Just a step away I changed from pedestrian to raging bull. I charged at the fucker with unflinching focus. Car door was forced open and I bundled myself within. He reached for his glove compartment but I have him no opportunity to retrieve anything. My fingers formed to stab him in the eyes. The stabbing was slow as I penetrated deeper and deeper until the eyeballs was mashed like a potato. The pain must have been excruciating due to his cry. Lorenz whimpered at the sound. I would have offered comfort if I wasn't busy dismantling the murderous fuck. 

Blinded by my fingers, it was time to punish another part of his face. My hand changed shape from formed daggers to crab pincers. I pinched his nose until it turned black then I twisted until I heard a snap. Blood was exhaled and stained my satin gloves. Using his nose as a joystick I smashed his forehead against the dashboard. Thud! Thud! Thud! The contact was heavy as I aimed to bash his skull to shards. 

The final shape my hands formed was similar to the talon of a bird. My prey was not a morsel of mouse but the neck of a scumbag. I enveloped his neck as though it belonged to a chicken and squeezed the life out of him. To me he was a tube of toothpaste with the remnants being forced out. In my clutches he turned grey, the ghastly shade of desth. I watched his eyes as they lost their lustre and bulged like the beady eyes of a headless fowl. It was like I had pressed a switch, the exact moment death arrived was obvious. All the light and see vanished. Stillness and coldness dominated his increasingly hardening limbs.I had contacts who would dispose of the body. I was not worried about facing punishment for murder. I was never caught by the corrupt and incompetent law enforcers. Murder, it served my purpose, it was a warning to anybody wishing to harm Lorenz that he was protected. Anyone threatening to cause him harm would face a similar fate. 

I frisked the bastard's body in search for information. In his back pocket was a wallet containing everything I needed. Foolish, extremely amateur to leave ID available to be used. With his driver's license I could enter his world and discover all his associates. 

With the bloody feed completed I turned my attention back to Lorenz. I paced away from the car whilst stroking my fingers through his long luxurious locks. It was my little reward for protecting him. "It is over now. You can open your eyes." My voice was the softest whisper I could muster. Secretly I indulged in him, pressing kissing into his hair and inhaling him. The sampling of his decadence made me pine for more. Lorenz opened his eyes and gazed up at my cruel face. "You are utterly terrifying. Murder should not be performed with such heat in your trousers or with such a calm demeanour. You stole a life, not a bag of sweeties from a cornershop. "

All Lorenz said was the truth, within I was aflame with arousal yet my demeanour was indifferent. "For me stealing life is as simple as that. I agree it is terrifying. Life is fragile, a glass vase that would shatter with one touch." I headed towards the ballet studio ready to continue with Lorenz's normal routine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem of lust.

Hubert's viewpoint:

My presence caused quite a stir amongst the cast of the ballet. It wasn't my intention to steal focus, oh no, to the periphery and the shadows I stayed. Eyes still wandered to me etched with suspicion and disgust. There is no denying that my aura is intimidating and haunting. The gentle flowers of the ballet had probably never met a thug like me. They lived in a world of beautiful things whilst my world is a horror film. My thick sunglasses veiled the amusement in my eyes. I am always pleased with the impression of fear I mark on other people. In the air there was the gas of gossip poisoning reason as they whisper wild fantasies about me. Rumours never bother me, they serve as a masquerade to play behind. 

The entrance of Lorenz left me breathless. He was a vision of manly beauty, a rose in a field of weeds, a swan in a flock of turkeys, a star outlining the moon. All he was wearing was a pair of tiny lycra shorts, an excess of flesh was displayed. I was starving, ravenously so, at the body toned to perfection. His limbs were long and graceful, his buttocks round, small but still juicy and his chest was well defined. I fought back drool as I salivated at him. He was so close, close enough to grasp and embrace and yet I was only allowed to look. 

I was hot, oh so very horny and extremely bothered. In my pants my cock was a stallion rearing with torment. I itched closer to a window, eager for fresh air to cool myself. Lorenz was a chef cooking me in my own juices with that body of his. I considered going to the toilet rooms and jerking away my frustrations however my eyes would not let me leave. His body had cast a spell in my eyes and refused to let me go. If it wasn't for the sunglasses concealing my eyes I would have been kicked out for lusty looks, ogling and perverted sweat.

My mouth was left gaping at his crystalline technique, every movement demonstrated a deep intellectual understanding of the body. With his first développé and leap he began to tease me as he managed to make his already long limbs look even longer. The seduction continued as he performed repetitive sweeps of his limbs like caterpillar segments in motion, demonstrating nature's power and beauty. Watching him simply walk across the room on the tip of his toes would have been a pleasure. His presence dominated the room, but not in a forceful way. Imagine standing in a crowd of people, a hot and claustrophobic sensation bothering you until you feel a refreshing breeze caress your cheeks, a gentle breeze carrying the scent of rose petals; that is Lorenz. 

I walked over to the water cooler and downed several plastic cups of cold water. The drink did little to ease the heat of my heart. I was hornier than ever and growing irritable. I scratched my neck, an incurable itch festered between my skin. Lorenz was a rash flaring up on my skin and penetrating the layers deeply. Soon he would be rose oil flowing through my bloodstream. 

It became necessary to conceal my arousal. In my trousers a boner was raging and bulging through the fabric. What a fucking inconvenience! Boners always seem to occur at the most inappropriate time. It is the curse of being a man. Crossing my legs did little to hide it. If on!y I had a book or newspaper to hold in front of it. I had no choice but to visit the toilet.

As I entered the toilet I was given a few dirty looks. They looked as me as the devil incarnate. To be honest I enjoyed the reaction. In fact it made me thrust my groin forward to display my bulge. After my moment of egoism I isolated myself in a cubicle. I leant with my back against the wall and dropped my trousers. I was confronted with how hard I was. I wasn't just hard but oozing. Lorenz had turned me on enough for me to dampen my undergarments with arousal secretion. I wished that I had a change of underwear. The damp patch gave the impression that I had wet myself. 

My eyes slammed shut like a million doors. If anyone has seen my face they would have been repulsed, I was gurning, grimacing and morphing my face into ugly expressions as I grabbed my shaft and pumped my cock. I breathed like a bull as I pulled and twisted with all my might. My hands became a blur with the pace of my work. In my mind Lorenz performed the splits, slowly lowering himself onto my cock. He rode me like a rocking horse, swinging and swirling his body for maximum pleasure. I sawed into him like a chainsaw through a tree truck. He sang my name in fits of ecstasy. He cried what his love and begged me to never stop. My filthy mind continued being pornographic as I ran my thumb over the head of my cock. I imagined him swallowing my cock, choosing it over air. He choked upon it as his neck bulged with the whole size. 

I huffed and puffed more than the wolf in the ',Three Little Pigs' , except I had no plans to blow down any houses. Anyone who entered the toilet room would have been shocked by the ghastly sounds. I wasn't discreetly wanking, I owned the room with it. I heard someone enter and then swiftly depart. I was unashamedly entertained by that. My orgasm was dangerous close, hundreds of fire alarms rang through my body. There was no extinguisher to put out the fire in my cock, it burnt oh so good. My heart ran a marathon, breaking world records with the pace. Bang; I came into the palm of my hands. The cum was wiped off with nearly half a roll of toilet roll. I felt the need to mummify my hands to clean them completely. My trousers were pulled up and I exited the cubicle to wash my hands.

I washed my hands three times. For some strange reason I needed to feel clean before I confronted Lorenz. I overused the liquid soap. I created large thick pools of fresh fragrance. I had to wash the excess clumps off the sink. My secret pleasure was hand dryers. There was something about the heat that was enjoyable. After checking for no observers I ducked under it and let the heat pay my head and you through my hair. My moment of playful was abruptly ended as I composed myself and returned to watch rehearsals.


	5. Chapter 5

He came to me with volcano eruptions in his wake. In his eyes was pure molten magma , it turned my heart to cinders and poured hot lava down my pants. Let me burn in his inferno! His spoke with the sizzle and crackle of fire. "You may have have my life, twice, but that does not mean you can act in the manner of a randy tiger marking his territory." He drew so close that he burnt away of the hair and pimples on my flesh with his breath. "You are a jerk,simple as that. Come, let us find you a change of clothing. I will not allow you to strut around with cum stained groin. "

I loved it, oh yes I did. The way he turned his tongue into a whip and lashed out at me was titillating beyond words. Normally I would have a witty comeback on the tip of my tongue but I was left speechless by him. I was matched to the changing rooms in a manner befitting a criminal escorted to the gallows. In my head I played the dry beat of a funeral drum, my steps matched my imagination. 

Colour; it was abundant amongst the rack of costumes. If someone murdered a rainbow and let the colours seep like ink into a psychedelic hell then the result would be ballet gear. There was no way Lorenz was getting me to wear anything garish, sparkly or tight. Lorenz could probably make all the outlandish garb look fantastic, however I would resemble a sick clown. 

A plastic bag was slung on my direction. "You will put your soiled clothing in this." He did not look at me, perhaps he was too angry to. I did not appreciate the description of 'soiled''. I had not crapped myself. 

In pursuit of the plastic bag was a pair of tiny Speedos. There was a kaleidoscope of colourful language on my lips, most of it blue. If he thought I was parading in them then he was seriously mistaken. They would not cover my arse, not to mention that I was concerned about my gut spilling over the top of the waistline. Following the Speedos were a pair of legging. Lorenz seriously had to be joking. I have never touched a pair of leggings in my life.

Lorenz's viewpoint

Hubert was silently protesting the replacement garment, I could see the banners of resistance in his eyes. I would overpower any protest. There is not way the snake was worming out of this. He had performed a production of masturbation in the toilets. That a despicable fiend! Normally people were discrete with such unsavoury activities but not Hubert! Hubert had his wank up full volume. My vocabulary is large but even I lack the descriptive prowess to explain my fury. I was 'FURIOUS!!! All the letters in capitals with all the exclamation marks in existence was the level of rage I felt. If I had written about my fury then my own would have ignited. 

"Get changed, I will wait out here." There was no way in hell that I was going in a changing cubicle with him. I doubt he would be able to keep his hands to himself. He grumbled but I paid no attention to it. I turned my arm into a signpost and pointed in the direction of the changing facility. As he closed the door behind him I breathed a sigh of relief. I had been forward and confrontational with a very dangerous man and survived. I had witnessed how he had killed with effortlessness, in truth he terrified me. I must have been a strong person to stand up to him. 

My heart, it needed a little tender care, the poor thing had been pulsating in my chest at the speed of a heart attack. While he was getting changed I could recover, take a few cleansing breaths and carry on. I pulled open the window and let the chill slap me in the face.

The curtain was drawn, I turned to appraise him but was not given the time to look. The darkness was thickening, breathing became harder as he shattered the distance between, the fine glass barriers of personal space. I became a doorman at my Death Row as our noses touched. We were eye to eye, there was no escape from his lecherous haunt. 

"Lorenz you were magnificent. When you dance you are the embodiment of erotica and hypnosis" I felt his breath upon my lips, poisonous gas to accompany his venomous praise . I wanted to escape desperately but I was but a white feather in the tar. 

"Have you ever performed a striptease or pole danced.Lorenz?"

Offence rang in my ears, a constant clanging, an awful hollow sound. The question was poison, quintessential toxicity and my head was hazy with it. I rubbed my brow, vexation was sullying my face. With all my might I tried to freeze my face but emotion poured from my pores along with the sweat.

"Pardon?"

There was irritation in the underbelly of the word I spat, the sting of a nettle untreated. 

"Perhaps burlesque?" 

My eyes tightened as though they were squashing a fly while my head spun with disbelief. Hubert was hellbent on being the end of everything that he could possibly be the end of: my patience, my tether, my world and my string. 

"I can sack you! Pay what I owe and rid you from my life!" 

HIss; nothing is more dangerous than a cornered animal. My body was coiling, tightening, becoming a spring and then ... SHOVE! I lunged at him with snake arms which released all my emotions within a motion. The distance between us swiftly grew as my feet slithered away with haste. 

"We will discuss things after my work. I need to go and have some lunch now."

A door, an escape, one push and I released a sigh of relief as the corridor greeted me. Over my shoulder lingered danger and death. I dared not look back in case....In case...

I don't know what he would do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal!!!

Lorenz's viewpoint:

His car, my cage; his employment,my imprisonment; tides of silence washed over us as he drove me away from the ballet studio. Everything felt unnecessarily loud, it was this perceived loudness that was irksome. My heart was a drum kit hammering out the percussion of a heavy metal ensemble. I was paranoid about Hubert overhearing my fear. Fear was a vulnerability but I couldn't escape it, nor could I harden my heart.The memory of his brutality was fresh. With every blink I relived a cut or a punch. In the silence I relived the screams. If only I could wipe my memory of the event but some things could not be unseen or unheard. 

My soft pants and ragged breaths deafened me. Could I pretend that they were the result of dancing? I doubted it, Hubert seemed to know how to read people. If my breathing did not give away my state of mind then my body language screamed it. All my muscles had hardened with tension, my shoulders were up to my ears and my back hunched over in a weak attempt at curling up into a ball. Aching, throbbing muscles; they caused me much discomfort on the journey. I longed for the warm welcoming water of a bubble bath. There was nothing better than melting into hot fragrant water and letting all concerns float away with the vapours. 

I couldn't look at him. As the engine purred and we weaved our way through the city I kept my eyes to the ground. This had been a mistake! Without my consent and my knowledge I had been driven outside of the city. As I glanced out of the car window I caught sight of smudges of thick green. I had to blink several times to ensure my vision was clear. The shadowy silhouettes of trunk contorted into sinister shapes, inhuman shades, ungodly horrors! Around these disquieting outlines were blinds of leaf which grew darker and darker with each passing second. 

"Where are we going?" My voice was a squeak of terror. I shifted in my seat, restricted by the confine of the seatbelt , to look at him with my wild, bulging eyes. A smile played across his lips, coy and secretive, it added to my uncertainty. 

"You are a songbird trapped within a concrete cage." His voice was oozy, like gooey caramel dribbling out of a shell of smooth milk chocolate. "I am releasing you."

My heart stopped as my mouth dropped open. My paranoid mind had come to the deadliest conclusion; murder. Hubert had taken me out to the wood to rid himself of me. My lips whispered a hundred silent prayers, open prayers for any God or Goddess to hear. 

Hubert laughed softly, a purr of a laugh. "There is no need to be afraid Lorenz." I wasn't soothed by his softness nor by the usage of my name. "I have no intention of harming you." 

"No! Then what? Then what? " I was on the verge of a nasally screech. My body was shaking, visibly trembling and my hands grabbed the passengers compartment for stability. 

"I am taking you to a beauty spot. Your home was full of nature's beauty. You yearn for the company of flowers and for the peace of the countryside. I know a quiet place where you can bask in the glory of nature. You have had a traumatic day. I thought you may like to relax."

I laughed, a little uncontrollably as relief filled me. I must have sounded quite manic in my hysterical relief. He was being kind to me and yet I felt unsure of him. I am readable, but he was encrypted.

Hubert's viewpoint:

Lorenz was porcelain and I was cracking his glaze. He laughed in an unrestrained matter, filling the car with noise. Poor thing seemed to be choking on his laughter. There wasn't much I could do to comfort him while I was driving. My hands needed to stay on the wheel. All I could offer was a bottle of water, slow sips could be cleansing, as well as calming. 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see his body slump back in a tired grace. In my heart was abundant sympathy, stress was exhausting. I had battered and beaten his precious body without a single touch. Damn my carelessness, I was responsible for his wellbeing and I had failed in my duty. Failure, it was a bitter taste stuck down my throat in phlegm globules. No matter how hard I tried I could not clear the passage. 

My attention should have been on the road, Lorenz made me develop some bad driving habits. My eyes were drawn to him like a moth to light. In his exhausted, vulnerable and softly suffering state he was beautiful. Lorenz was a marvel, a flawless diamond amongst the rough. When he was immaculate he was stunning, prim, proper and well groomed. There was no doubting his beauty when he was adorned in his full splendour. However my groin growled when he was hurting. With the impurity of fatigue and the fractures of fear all over his body I burnt for him, PERISHED for him. My appetite was raging and he was the only one who could sate it. 

How do I contain the wolf of lust prowling in my heart? He salivated at the tender flesh of Lorenz, the flesh to taste with tongue and devour with fangs. He is hard, a perpetual throbbing deep in his cock. The wolf longs to breed, to fill him with seed until it spills out. It was taking all my determination not to ravish him. I have been beaten and left for dead, and I have been tortured for information, starved and my body tied in knots, yet the bittersweet pain of my longing was the worst kind of suffering I could ever imagine. 

As soon as the car was stationary he leapt out the car with a hare's hop and stretched out his deer legs with graceful gaits. I stayed within the vehicle, allowing the necessary personal space for now. He inhaled deeply the clean air, ridding his lungs of the impurity of the city. My observation was detailed, it had to be to notice the subtleties of the body. Some times body language was shouted but at others it was an inaudible whisper. I saw him blink several times. His eyelids were windscreen wipers removing the dust from his vision. What was revealed were his pretty sparkling eyes. I could not get over them.; the enchanted gems of violet hue. In the car they had seemed dulled by his burdens but nature had woken their beauty. His lips curved into the slightest smile, a cute little smile which had engraved itself in my memory. My body yearned for touch but my eyes were content to just feast on his beauty. My eyes would have forsake sleep just to keep watching him. 

What a sight! One could travel the world and never be blessed with a scenery which moved the soul, awed the heart and sent earthquakes into the mind The sky was a vineyard full of a juicy cornucopia of grapes, plump grapes ready to explode with flavour on the tongue. Purple stretched out as far as the eye could see like silk sheets over a bridal bed. If I was a child I would have reached up to try and embrace the colour above me. The sun was sanguine, a goblet of blood made of crystal. This goblet shared the sky with the moon, a silvery medallion piercing through the clouds. Stars trinkled like sequins on the endless canvas of night, embroidered by mysterious powers. 

Lorenz was neither human nor mythical beast but a statue of porcelain caressing the sky. His posture was perfection and his stance was pure elegance as he became one with his surroundings. The fingertips of the breeze touseled his hair, sending pristine locks into a wayward bedhead. Oh how I envied the breeze. It is such a silly thing to envy. My contemporaries would have mocked me for feeling this way. The breeze had access to his body whilst I was deprived. Kisses, the breeze indulged in many, icy kisses over the length of his lush mouth. The breeze got to caress his cheeks with the chill whilst my hand remained buried in my pockets feeling nothing but lint, a knife and a lighter. He tilted his head up to the sky and smiled broadly, allowing the breeze buried itself in his neck causing him to shiver. Jealousy gnawed at my composure, the green eyes monster which hid behind my eyes was bursting out. I was going to defeat the breeze by becoming a storm. 

I marched towards Lorenz, I marched as the commander of an army of storms. Tanks of lightning rumbled through my veins creating momentum in my limbs. Thunder; my boots were the drumsticks pounding dark clouds. Waves; my cock crashed against the rocks of my pants, threatening to smash them asunder! My breath was the relentless wind which was determined to blow Lorenz away. 

I reached to grab him with vice grip but he twirled away from me like petals carried by the breeze. I inhaled his rosy scent and he smelt my gunpowder. The scent of grace and lust collided, ricocheting, leaving invisible marks on the heart. I scarred his heart with fear and he bruised mine with rejection. No one ever rejected me!

I lunged forwards, a beast possessed by my appetites. My hands were no longer hands, no, they were greedy talons eager to rip off every item of clothing. A single tug of his sweatshirt and he tumbled to the ground like purple leaves torn from their branches by winter. He groaned as his perfect body was bruised by the brute I had become. I clattered on top of him with my tongue penetrating the boundary of his lips to feel The warm moiety within and my hand clawed at his cock. 

He nearly suffocated on my tongue as he tried to scream, tried to speak. Suddenly he snapped his teeth shut on my tongue and my blood poured from his mouth. I recoiled with a selection of foul language on my lips.

"You are nothing but a spoilt child throwing a tantrum outside a toy store. " Lorenz hissed through his blood stained teeth. His eyes were dazzling with fear and fury. "A spoilt child wanting what he can't have, wanting what he will never have!" He pierced my skull with his hardened tone, nothing was soft or pretty about him now. "When I entered your office I sensed that there was something off about you. You parade as an owl but in reality you are a vulture. Go on, go ahead, sully me, I will be nothing but a cadaver with a heart still beating." I felt his heart in a frenzy upon my own , and regret it lingered within me. Regret, it numbed my boner and castrated the beast within. 

Lorenz clamped his buttery soft hands onto my cheeks and forced me to stare into his eyes. He forced me to face my betrayal and his disgust. "With your tongue you have turned my mouth into a filthy orifice which no amount of mouthwash and toothpaste will wash clean. "

I relented and he rolled away from like a bird that had be wrapped in carpet now free. His arms spread, they were angelwings to me, and he flew as far as possible. He ran from me, unsurprisingly, leaving no footsteps nor train of tears behind, only the scent of beauty and memories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing The Bert's rival: The Master Tactician.

Should I pursue him? I sat in the driver's seat, alone with my thoughts. Guilt stung me with the power of thousands of wasps. That is a slight exaggeration but it did hurt. My hands were used to hold my heavy head. Shame had added anvils within my skull. Why had I acted foolishly? It wasn't normal for me to act like a beast. Lorenz was stunning, a rare jewel in a scrap heap. To a beast like me who resides in the shadow he was candlelight. His body, oh my goodness, his body was hot. The tone, the shape and the soft yielding skin had driven me wild. His eyes were pretty, such prettiness had been absent from my life for a long time. His smile belonged to an angel. My heart sang 'hallelujah ' when he smiled. Then there was his voice, vrlvety, point and delicious, not a luxury I deserved. I rued my lust. I cursed my thuggish behaviour. Any chance I had to hold him in my arms had surely perished.

Should I pursue him? Was it safe for him to be out at night alone? The questions served to cause turmoil within. Perhaps I should find him and offer him transportation to a hotel or another safe place for the night. He had every right to reject my offer but I had a duty to at least try and keep him safe. He had come to me to keep him safe. I had failed him. 

I started the engine and slowly rolled down the road. My eyes searched frantically through the audience of trees to try and spot him. He would have been easy to spot. He was lavender flowers in a bouquet of black blooms. 

Relief filled my heart as I spotted him up ahead. I wanted to approach faster but I had to remain composed. I had shattered the trust between us. There was no way I could just swoop up and sweep him off his feet. 

He hugged a gym bag tightly to his chest. His beautiful face had been distorted by worry. When he saw me he started to wave his arms frantically, trying desperately to hail any passing car. One vehicle stopped and without hesitation he climbed within. I cursed as I recognised the copper paint work. It belonged to a rival of mine; Khalid Von Riegan. He was known as the 'Master Tactician ' and it was a handle well earned. He specialised at cleaning up and covering up situations criminals got myself in to. He was like 'The Wolf' from Pulp Fiction. That bastard had stolen my customer, my prize. Everything had become a hundred times more difficult. 

I had no choice I had to pursue him. I would have preferred to avoid the mess that was a car chase but some things could not be stopped. 

With a screech and a roar of his engine Khalid sped away in his jag, kicking up dust and peddles into my windscreen. I cursed his quick reaction before starting in pursuit. It was within several breaths that we hit high speeds in the 70s and beyond. Clearly Khalid had paid a pretty penny to improve performance and pace of his ride. I was lucky to be on the same strip of road. I longed for corners, shortcuts and obstacles, anything that I could take advantage of. With only trees shading us either side I was screwed. 

With the beady eyes of a hawk I glared at his number plate, clearly falsified to hide his identity from the cops. There was no way of seeing inside the vehicle with bullet proof black out windows installed. That bastard had better keep his hands to himself!

Perhaps it was a moment of madness; adrenaline and reckless behaviour went hand in hand, which made me reach for the gun in my glove compartment. One hand on the wheel kept the car steady as they other rolled down the window. I leant out and was smacked by a barricade of wind. It hit soo hard that it bruised my cheeks. I did not randomly fire like a mindless ruffian. Pressing the trigger without thought equalled a waste of bullets. I hung from the window, balancing my arm, holding it as steady as possible. Thankfully the tarmac had recently been refurbished meaning smooth riding.

Focus! Focus! My eyes zoomed in on their target; the wheels of the jag. Fire! Fuck! The bullet ricocheted off the wheel guard. 

To add insult Khalid's arm stretched out his jag and have me a one finger salute. If I got hold of that finger I would rip it off. 

Next bullet, next shot; I fired but the bastard took a sudden right and took a detour into the woods. I swiftly withdrew into the vehicle and turned sharply to follow him. My brakes screamed as though they were being strangled as I switched direction. The bumps as the surface changed to soft soil nearly knocked me into the steering wherl. Somehow I managed to stay in my seat. 

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Khalid was a distant smudge. The lucky bastard had managed to increase the gap. I was not down hearted. One mistake and he was mine.

Navigating through the trees in the dark was a challenge. Trees seemed to appear from nowhere; left, right and nearly on top of me. My paint work was scratched, I was furious! Khalid would be receiving a bill for the damage. No one harmed my car and got away with it. 

Then...Thud!!! I rammed my car into a tree. The front resembled the mangled face of a boxer. Khalid had won this round. His jag was soon out of sight.

I slammed my fists against the steering wheel and roared unpleasantness for several manic minutes. Defeat; I did not take it well. I wasn't accustomed to failure. The Bert never failed, never! This was a rare lapse which would be corrected. 

What was the ',Master Tactician ' doing all the way out here? I found the question most vexing. I flopped back in the seat, ignoring the superficial injuries and pondered the question. It could have been by chance. Khalid had properties and contacts everywhere. He could have been dealing with his own businesswhen he discovered Lorenz. My gut had a bad feeling that wasn't the case. He had been observing, following me, spying, stalking and I had been distracted by Lorenz and failed to notice it. 

I searched my memory, filtered through brain footage for something I had missed. Khalid was good, very good; there was not a trace of him spying in my mind. Frame by frame I envisioned my journey out here and still saw nothing suspicious. How was that possible? Once again I cursed. The situation I was in was a bother. I needed to get out of the car and back on the heels of that bastard.

Lorenz's perspective:

Throughout the chase I clung to my gym bag and squeezed my eyes shut. If I could not see what was happening then it wasn't real, at least that was the theory. The stranger seemed kind, his voice stroked my ears with softness. He assured me that he could get me out of there, assured me I would be safe. At that moment he said exactly what I needed to hear. 

When I heard the sound of a gun I was visibly shaken. My world had been transformed into an action thriller movie and I did not know how to cope. The stranger held my hand with warm and comforting tenderness. He kept a gentle hold as he spun the car into the woods.

The road part of the chase had been terrifying and the off-road part surpassed it. I don't know how he did it but the driver seemed to know his way through the labyrinth of trees. How could that be possible? People did not just randomly take detours through woods. At any moment I feared a crash. I braced myself to be thrust forward in my seat. I prepared myself for injury. Amazingly the car made it through without a scratch.

"We have lost him." Those words lifted a huge weight from me. The ability to breathe normally soon returned. I took a few cleansing breaths before looking upon my saviour . "Thank you, thank, I don't know how to repay you." I tried not to sob but tears crept from beneath my eyelids and stained my face. 

I wasn't prepared for his handsome face. His friendly smile came from lips accustomed to joy. It was contagious, despite my ordeal I mirrored his expression. Then I was mesmerized by his emerald eyes. I found them quite charming. He was charming in every way. The way he used his thumb to wipe my tears away and the way he kept my hand safe in his, I needed all those caring gestures. 

"Hey, hey, you have no need to thank me. If you see someone in trouble you help them out. What happened back there? Why was that guy chasing you? " He offered me a sip of water from a glass bottle. I was grateful for the drink. Water could be very soothing, helping to balance the emotions. 

"I don't remember the attack in great detail. It seems unreal, a dream maybe. I was enjoying the view and the fresh air. He came out of his car with haunting wanton eyes and forced himself on me. " Just recalling the incident made me tremble. I inhaled deeply and took another sip of water to try and steady myself. 

"Do you wish me to take you to the police station?" The stranger looked upon me with benevolence . I can't quite explain it but he opened me up like a book and I dictated the text. I shook my head. The thought of getting the police involved was overwhelming. Hubert probably had millions of ways to get out of trouble with the police, ways beyond my imagination, reporting him wasn't worth the risk involved. "No, I hired him to protect me. His background isn't savoury."

The stranger raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You need protection? May I ask why?"

I coiled strands of hair around my finger as my anxiety stressed my muscles, every part of me throbbed and stiffened. "I was cast as the lead in the latest production for the Mittelfrank Ballet Company. Ever since then someone has tried to kill me."

He reached for my shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry sweetheart, you are safe now. You look so pale and tired. Let me take you to a motel where you can have something to eat and rest. Would you like that? "

I nodded, that sounded perfect. I was not going to return to someone who had tried to harm me, nor did I feel safe enough to return home. Hiding away in a motel was definitely preferable.


	8. Chapter 8

Khalid's viewpoint:

He was unlike anybody I had ever met; beautiful, elegant, honest and refined. The scent which sensually wafted engrossed me. It is difficult to put into words but he smelt like a walk through an orchard abundant with fruit and honey where a picnic of wine and freshly baked bread warm enough to melt rich, thick layers of butter. If his scent had enticed me then his eyes truly reeled me in. I couldn't get over how pretty they were, even when wide with fear. I was made sweet by those lovely eyes. I was instantly smitten by him and touch just increased this feeling. He was soft and silky, I had never caressed skin like it. Most people I cohort with are battered with scars and hardened by violence. Lorenz's skin was pure, nourishes, dewy and perfect. I had only held his hand but I yearned for more physical contact. 

I could have listened to him speaking all day. His voice was rich, plummy indulgence. I did not just listen to him speak, I luxuriated in him. Hubert was a fool for assaulting him. Lorenz deserved to be treated like a king. In Hubert's shoes I would have protected him, spoilt him , romanced him and worshipped him. Hubert would regret his misjudgement. His fault move had given me the opportunity to swoop in and take the beautiful man off his hands. Hubert would not get him back, no way! Lorenz is for keeps.

A motel was hardly an ideal destination but I did not want to frighten him off with an overwhelming proposition. Materialistically I could not spoil him so I would have to use affection and tenderness to endear myself to him. Listening is a powerful tool for endearment. I would give him my undivided attention, make sure he feels special. 

Hubert had spooked him enough that he felt the need to be close. After exiting the jag he clung to my arm. I let him take full possession of it, anything to make him feel better. My voice remained a soft whisper full of coos and other soothing behaviour. 

I admit that I knew the guy that ran the motel. I have used his accommodation to conduct business a few times. As I paid for the room I slipped him a few extra notes to ensure he gave me one of the nicer rooms. 

The room was very basic but at least it was clean. As Lorenz settled himself like a swan upon water into the bed I instantly made use of the hot drink making facilities. Lorenz couldn't settle, he clutched at every sound as his eyes darted from window to doo r. Hopefully a nice hot drink would help to calm his nerves. Poor thing resembled a petrified deer with his long graceful limbs. 

The moment that I handed him the mug of hot tea he wrapped his arms around it and pulled it into his chest. "In all the chaos I never got the opportunity to introduce myself. I am Khalid." My voice remained a soothing whisper and my smile remained encouraging. My heart skipped a beat when he smiled at my introduction. When he smiled his face lit up like a night sky full of fireworks. "That is a pretty name" He hummed quietly, seemingly finding comfort in my name. "With all my being I thank you Khalid. I apologise that I never introduced myself either. I am Lorenz. "

I already knew his name. The moment one of my people spotted Hubert with a rare beauty in his arms I had to do a little delving. The more I discovered about Lorenz, the more surprised I was. A beautiful danseur running to that wanton thug was unthinkable. Unfortunately the world which me and Hubert reside sullies everything. It is like bubblegum, it sticks to you and is never unstuck. Lorenz had opened the door to a very dangerous world. He needed me to look after him and I was more than happy to oblige. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lorenz. I wish the circumstances were better but we can't help what life throws at us." I positioned myself carefully, a placement which did not violate his personal space, wasn't intrusive but was near enough for him to touch me if he needed to. "I guess we need to stay hidden a while. I hope I am adequate company."

" I am very grateful for your company. Being alone at this time terrifies me. I am sorry to drag you into my mess. You must have other things you could be doing instead of tending to me " Lorenz blushed and it was adorable. I wanted to tease him about it but restrained myself. The necessary level of familiarity and trust had not been achieved for that kind of activity. Patience was a virtue when it came to bonding. 

"Perhaps. but I am happy to help you. It is no trouble whatsoever. One day I am sure you will display kindness to a random stranger and the debt will be repaid. " One way to encourage endearment was to speak of charitable deeds. Lorenz seemed to brighten when I mentioned 'passing kindness on' as a repayment. In his mind he must be viewing me through rosy glasses. My plan was to come across as a good person. I am not suggesting that I am secretly a bad guy. I am just a guy trying to survive in this crazy world My survival methods explore .multiple avenues so that my options never run out. These avenues can invite controversy but that is just part of life. 

"Let's not dwell on negative things. We can continue talking about pleasant subjects or perhaps we can watch a movie." I admit that I did not mind either option as long as hugs could be involved. I yearned for snuggles more than anything sexual. While snuggling I could do little soft things like stroking his face or hand. I could breath him in to my heart's content. He was close, in the bed he had been inching closer to me. 

"If a movie is switched on I may fall asleep. I do feel rather tired." He seemed apologetic as he offered me a sweet little smile. I reached for a strand of his lovely hair and removed it from his face. "If you need to rest then please rest. I will be content just watching over you, protecting you." The urge to kiss his apple red cheeks was like an itch that needed to be scratched but I refrained. I did not want to seem like I was taking advantage of his vulnerabilities. 

I switched on the TV and used the varied pay per view services to select a heartwarming romantic film. Normally I find those kind of movies bland but I wanted to set the right mood. Romantic movie with the potential of snuggles; perfect. 

Lorenz did not have much interest in the film. He kept looking at me, studying me, pondering, I did not mind. I shared his curiosity, hungry to learn more about him. "I am not keeping you from anything? If you need to make phonecalls or you need to leave I will not stop you. I would prefer you to stay. I can't explain it but you make me feel safe. However I would loath to be an inconvenience. "

It was a risk, a big one, revealing my motives could frighten him away. "How could you be keeping me from anything? The reason I am here is you." I made my voice deeper, husky, a little more alluring than previously . I cupped his face and gazed deeply into his pretty eyes. The look of conclusion shone within him. "I don't understand.." Lorenz seemed a little choked as he struggled to speak as he turned from an apple to a sweet red cherry complexion .

"Hubert is dangerous, very unstable. We have been in similar social circles for a while now. Some say we are rivals but honestly he is just a mild inconvenience to me." Lorenz was stunned, wide eyed and clearly speechless. "One of my allies saw you and Hubert kissing but instantly recognised that you weren't one of the usual whores he plays with . He took a few fuzzy photographs and sent them my way." I could feel the heat radiate from him as I overwhelmed him with information. 

"Oh my, it is terribly hot in here. I had better put my tea down." The squeak of his flustered voice was beyond adorable. I could not help but smile at him as I relieved him of his tea. 

"My curiosity had been tweaked by the pictures. I did a little digging and discovered that you were a danseur. I wondered why someone like you would be in the company of a bastard like him. I sensed that something wasn't quite right so I started to try and track you down to see things with my own eyes. I am generally the kind of guy who likes to witness things first hand. When information is passed on it can be distorted." Lorenz was tense but he did not push me away. He remained perfectly still. I let a hand trail from his cheek down to his neck. A soft gasp escaped his lips as I stroked the side of his neck with my finger. "The first time I saw you was when you were leaving the dance studio. I only saw the back of you but the attraction was immediate. Clearly you were stressed but despite that you moved like a celestial being and your long, lean body reminded me of porcelain figurines. You were unlike any man that I had seen. I had to follow you, ensure you were safe. I felt protective over you It is difficult to explain but I wanted to be your warm blanket, shielding you from Hubert's chill."

I let him go as he burst up from the bed and prominaded over to the bathroom. With his mesmerising flamingo legs he made every motion a glide. I followed after him as he started splashing his face with cold water. I rested my palms upon his hunched shoulders and kneaded the tension with my thumb. "When I saw you in such distress I had to stop myself from going over to Hubert and punching him in the face. However it was more important to tend to you." I reached for a towel and softly dabbed the excess water from his face. I found your eyes beguiling, your beauty without compare. I had to stop myself from staring dumb!y at you." I took his cool hands and dried them before throwing the towel aside. "I am here for you Lorenz." We stood in silence as we gazed at our reflection in the mirror over the sink. The height difference meant that I peered over his shoulder like a woodland creature. 

"Look at yourself in the mirror. Look how stunning you are." My hot breath buried itself in the back of his hair. "Such pretty eyes! They must be my favourite feature." He stumbled slightly and I caught him. I would always catch him. He was as light as a feather to me as I lifted him up and carried him over to a chair. I did not wish to appear threatening so I kneel down by the chair and simply held his hand. 

"I am here for you Lorenz. I am here to see you smile and keep you safe. Every part of you deserves appreciation and I yearn to be the one to show you how special you are." He started to hug himself, disbelieving, overwhelmed and dazed. Everything must have been dizzying to him. It wasn't my intention to mess up his head. I was just being honest with him. Relationships are built on honesty, to deceive him would have been wrong. I wanted him and I needed him to know it. 

"Is this a dream? Things like this do not happen in real life, only in the movies. Oh my goodness!" He flopped back in the chair, shaking his head and laughing. I can only imagine how bewildered he felt. I kissed the back of his hand. I displayed my affection by kissing each and every long elegant finger before creating a smooch path to his wrist. I glanced up and saw his pretty eyes looking down upon me. He was probably wondering what in hell I was doing. The kiss road I was building with my lips continued up his arm. I emphasised the kissy sound until I had reached his shoulder. "How do you like to be kissed Lorenz? Do you like little delicate kisses tracing your lips? Perhaps you prefer the light landing of a kaleidoscope of butterfly kisses randomly placed?" I caressed the soft velvet peach peel of his lips with the faintest tip of my finger. "Let me tell you how I like to kiss. I crave closeness, the intimacy of being able to feel even the tiniest movement." I noticed Lorenz bite his lip as I mentioned intimacy. "I would like to hold the waist with a firm gentleness before I pull us together and cage your waist tightly." Lorenz retrieved a silk handkerchief and used the cool fabric to dab his flustered face. "In response you grip my shoulders. Together we stand, eye to eye. I am just centimetres away from your lips. I close my eyes ready to enjoy the purest pleasure of the kiss. Our lips touch, tentative, patient until it is time to lose myself in the kiss. My arms engulf you and my lips massage yours." Lorenz covered his mouth with the handkerchief and held a slither of silk between his teeth. "I feel the soft purr in your throat and taste the heat of your breath. Then I passionately kiss your neck, nip the tender flesh and lick until shivers are sent down your spine. In between your laboured breaths you call for me, speak my name in a sweet mantra until I return to your lips, stroke tongue upon tongue until you either push against me, desiring more or you are overwhelmed by the intensity and find shelter in my arms." How I pined to kiss him like that.

"A kiss..." His whispery voice was stifled by the handkerchief but my ears were open wide enough to hear him. " I have dreamt of is... " He inhaled deeply to control the rasp of his voice. I had ignited candles within him and now he was tiptoeing towards my light. "After waiting, and waiting, just gazing in the eyes and then at the lips to signal intention and ask for silent permission. Once I have smiled and my eyes have sparked all self control is destroyed like the waves crashing through a ship, rendering it unrecognizable. Fierce kissing, each kiss contains all the things that long to be said but remain unspoken. Hands become tangled in hair and it is impossible to tell where one set of lips begin and the other ends, they are the kisses I dream of."

I smiled at his response, pressed our noses together and gazed in his lovely eyes. I was confident, composed, ready for any reaction. "Lorenz, can I kiss you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hubert: 

"Answer the phone you fucker!" My rage broke the thermometer of my emotions with each passing second as I waited for an answer from The Master Tactician. That no good fucking clown interfering in my business was a recipe for trouble. Khalid, like me, was a very dangerous man, whose dealings in the criminal underworld were more far reaching than mine. He seemed to have a hand in every pie and an omnipotence that was alarming. I paced impatiently around my smashed up vehicle, giving the piece of shut a kick every now and again as a way to release my frustration.

Regret simmered inside me, deep down in my stomach it gave me indigestion. I was ashamed that I was a filthy dog who sexually assaulted an angel. I should be cast down into the lowest chambers of hell for my sin. Trust had been a fragile glass ornament and my carelessness resulted in it smashing. To repair the damage I needed to speak to him, explain myself and scramble to my knees and beg for forgiveness. Yes, beg, that pitiful thing, I would cast my pride aside and beg. 

"What!!!" Finally I was answered but not by who I wanted. It was that little shit Cyril, one of Khalid's trusted inner circle. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the box but I respected his no nonsense attitude and determination. 

"Where is your boss?" I demanded, unwilling to tolerate any sass that came my way.

"I don't know, up the butt of your pretty dancer maybe. " The bluntness and damn cheek of his answer made me want to strangle him. 

"Go and give me to your boss!" Once again I made a demand. Once again his answer made me want to kill him:

"Can't, he's busy fucking your pretty dancer." 

"If you don't put your boss on the line right now I will gut you like a fish!" When I threaten I mean every single word.

"I told ya that I can't. He is not here." It was clear that Cyril was starting to get annoyed with me. In the background I could hear him talking to someone, telling them that 'The Bert' was on the phone. "I am gonna put The Princess on the phone. Perhaps she will get through to ya."

The Princess, oh no not The Princess, even I was reluctant to mess with Khalid's personal bodyguard. The Princess AKA Lysithea Von Ordelia was a state funded experiment which Khalid had rescued. What she could do with telekinesis was mind blowing. 

"Hubert, let me tell you now to let him go. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester is no longer your client." She spoke sternly with a ghostly aura seeping down the line. "Did you expect no one to notice him? You are foolish. If you didn't want competition you should have declined him your service. Don't worry he is safe with us. Farewell Hubert." The bitch disconnected me before I could respond. 

In frustration I violently booted a few stones around, swinging my legs like an axe. The language I spoke painted the air blue. In my mind I replayed every minute I had spent with Lorenz. They were precious minutes, a time when heavenly light shone upon me. Where did I go wrong? At what point had Khalid set his eyes on Lorenz for the first time? Frustratingly I was unable to detect Khalid in any of my mental screenshots. How was he able to make himself invisible?

My thoughts were interrupted by a tow truck. Caspar had his head poking out of the window like some hyperactive jack-in-the-box. He waved at me with a blur of arm. My eyes rolled at his moronic behaviour.

"Sooo what happened here? Is there a dead body in there?" Once parked he strutted over like an over enthusiastic stallion and extended a whistle. "That is some damage! You really did a number on your car. It was a nice car as well. It will be a pity to cube it."

Noise, noise and more noise, did Caspar ever stop flapping his lips? He was a living cartoon character with a flick of neon hair, slightly crazed eyes and an oversized grin. 

"This is not a body disposal. I crashed my car." I wanted to smack him around the head for being stupid.

"Why did you do that?" The idiotic question made me want to hurt him so I did. I gave him a firm slap on the back of the head. 

"I did not crash on purpose! I was pursuing Khalid and things went terribly wrong." I prepared myself to dish out more pain. 

Caspar rubbed the back of his head with a baffled expression. "Are you wanting a fight? I can give you one but it is unlike you to want a fight."

A sigh lingered on my lips. "No, I have made the decision to hurt you every time you say something dumb."

I could see Casper gearing himself up for a tussle. His hands transformed to fists and he started to bounce upon his toes. "Well I am going to hurt you every time you are a cock." 

The exchange was unproductive, with each useless line of conversation, Lorenz slipped further into Khalid's arms. I needed to refocus, change from a petty squabble to action. 

"Sorry for hitting you. Now let us get back to the issue at hand. Please dispose of my car by any means necessary. Before that are you able to drop me off at my house?"

Caspar was calmed by my apology. "Sure, I would be happy to. Let me attach your car to the truck then we can get going."

Lorenz:

"Can I kiss you?" The question repeated on a loop, as the sensation of being in a trance grabbed hold. It did not seem real, I felt like my life had been replaced by a thriller novel. Silence replaced words for an uncomfortable amount of time. He was patient, smiling and waiting as I failed to speak. I must have looked ridiculous with my mouth agasp and my eyes wide. All my intelligence, my wit and my banter, he had stolen them. 

"Let me apologise, the last thing you want after nearly being assaulted is someone coming on to you. My judgement is lacking." He spoke sweetly as he held my hand and treated it with kindness, holding it upon his heart where I could feel the steady beats. "Let me reassure you Lorenz. My kisses are not stabs in the dark like Hubert's. I know how to treat the delicate, the beautiful and the precious." My hand was held captive as he raised it towards his lips. I tried not to shiver but his words echoed to my core. "My kisses are water, they flow and heal before they drown you in appreciation. Your hand deserves to be soaked in a tide of kisses."

He kissed my hand with the devotion of a worshipper. I watched in astonishment as he kissed each fingernail with a tenderness I had never experienced. My heart raced and my breath was stuck in my throat as he created pathways of kisses up and down each finger. Then he kissed each knuckle in turn and I was awash with wooziness. As he kissed he never took his eyes off me. Those beautiful eyes of piercing green penetrated into chambers of my heart I didn't know existed. Over the back of my hand he drew patterns with his lips, a secret message which set sail through my veins and caused a whirlpool of emotions which overwhelmed me. My palm was given the same affection as he read each line with his lips.

"Water cleans the filth from your skin. All of Hubert's violations will be cleaned by me. My lips will ripple over your skin and send waves of pleasure over you." He kissed my wrist, the point where the pulse is taken . I lost count of the number of kisses he dedicated to me.

"Khalid…" My voice drifted in his water, floating off into the distance.

He caressed my lips with a single finger. "My name has never sounded as significant. Only you can write my name in the stars with your silk lips." I closed my eyes and felt the stream travel up my arm to my shoulder. 

"Oh Khalid…" Was I weak for calling this name? He kissed that sensitive point between neck and shoulder and I moaned for him. His water was steamy and it melted me completely. My gates opened for him and he flooded me as I opened access to my neck with a beckoning backwards toss of my head. He kissed me in ways I had never imagined, kisses which brandished my skin with his name. 

"Khalid...what do you want from me?" I spoke breathlessly before my voice faded into coos. 

"Everything!" He breathed the word into my skin. "Love is a dark emotion, dangerous yet thrilling, attractive but ugly; a beautiful contradiction." I could feel each word embossed into me with his lips. "Nothing penetrates the soul like love does. It keeps the heart captive with an obsessive grasp, never relenting, always fulfilling." I swallowed hard as he travelled up my throat to my chin where his lips lingered for a while. 

From my chin he moved so that our faces were level. His nose brushed against mine and our eyes were locked in fatal attraction. "Your eyes are amazing. You should never shut them, not even at night." He kept his lips tantalizingly close to mine. 

"Why me?" The haste of my heart actually hurt me. The speed of the beating made me believe that it would explode.

"Because you are as beautiful as a rose in full bloom, as enchanting as the moon, you shine with more radiance than the sun could dream of, and armies would march to defend you." Then he laid his smile upon my lips and kissed me softly and with sweetness far beyond the reach of candy. In that moment I could taste, feel and see every colour of the rainbow. My body was possessed with lightness, similar to levitation with my feet far from the ground. Inside were emotions that could not be out into words, even with access to a whole thesaurus of descriptive synonyms. Poetry was invented for moments like this, yet a wordsmith would only write a pale imitation. 

With his tongue he parted my lips, opening a Pandora's box of magical tricks. Fireworks exploded into my mouth and all I could see were stars. His tongue cut into me like a knife and stole the heart that resided within. 

Khalid:

In that moment he became mine. I could feel him melt into me and I absorbed every inch of him as I kissed him with all the tenderness I could muster. Lorenz, he was the name of a rose, the only star in the velvet night and the birdsong in the silence. Our lips were inseparable, our kisses transcended the boundary of time. I could have kissed him forever. 

Passion was wielded, no weapon could penetrate as deep. I picked him up and spread him like butter onto the sheets. My body laid on top of his feeling every beat of his heart. I kissed him before he could speak. My tongue was in search of conquest, claiming every inch of his mouth. Our lips collided in a hard clash, almost becoming indistinguishable as separate entities. 

I unwrapped him like a gift, exposing the perfect body which was hidden beneath his clothing. "You cannot imagine what I want to do to you." My breathy voice brushed upon his pinky nipple. His toned but slim body, well defined, etched by a master of the arts was mine. I longed to scroll my signature with my caress. 

"Will you let me worship your body with offerings of kisses and touch? I want to take my time, leave nowhere unmarked." I whispered into his heart and I could tell that Lorenz was overwhelmed by my romance. He had never been wooed with such sincerity and intensity, that much was clear. He deserved the devotion I would bestow upon him. 

"In your world people fall into three categories: meat, muscle or money. Am I just meat to be devoured and then left to rot?" His voice was choked with the weight of his breaths. Doubt and scepticism were curses I hoped to lift from him. 

"I will devour you but you will never be discarded." I placed kisses over his heart, playfully matching the timing of each beat. 

"This is moving too fast. It is the pace of lust and infatuation." He tried to control the pants of his arousal but his body betrayed him. He blushed for me in the sweetest pink, he sweat for me delicate perfume and he moved for me with the sway of his flame. 

I stroked a finger over his soft shoulders which surrendered to my touch. His neck formed a bridge for me as my finger ventured up to his cheek. For the longest time my hand lingered in the caress of his rosebud painted face. My attention never wavered, I would never tire of admiring him. 

"We never know when rain will turn to snow. Let us enjoy jumping in the puddles." I made him laugh and that felt wonderful. His laugh was poetry from a different language. 

"Oh such joyous words! We are not just dipping our toes in puddles though are we. We are diving headfirst into a flood." His finger curiously stroked my facial hair. Any contact was good contact, the building blocks of intimacy. "How dangerous are you?"

I let him continue to play with my facial face and then my earring which he twiddled idly. I delayed my answer so I could enjoy this touch. His hands were slender, elegant, not stained or fattened by a life of excess. I admit being more than a little fascinated with them. "To you I am harmless. That is unless my dangerous side excites you. If it does then I can be as dangerous as you want me to be. I would kill for you without hesitation."

He buried his head in his hands, shaking in disbelief. "This is crazy! Why are the bad guys always the attractive ones?" 

It was my turn to laugh as I combed my fingers through his hair, styling the strands back from his bewitching face. "Is it crazy? I do not think it is. It is just that you have never experienced anyone quite like me. I am not afraid of my emotions, I embrace them fully. Once you can accept how you feel then you are free to act without restraint."

He looked at me with eyebrow raised. "Free to act without restraint, including the law?"

"The law is a half decent guideline for actions but unfortunately it is not always fairly administered. Do you fear breaking the law?" I continued to stroke his hair, my new addiction. He seemed to find comfort in my touch.

"Yes." He seemed a little embarrassed by his confession. 

"Fear is okay. I will protect you from anything you fear. Would you like my protection Lorenz? Is the ability to protect you an attractive quality?" The moment he looked away with an appealing awkwardness was the moment I knew the answer. He liked the idea of a sweet talking knight in shining armour and I was determined to be that knight. 

"Is all the criminal underbelly of society this horny?" Clearly he wanted to distract me from my questioning by asking a question of his own. I did not mind, I let it slide. Pressuring him to answer things he wasn't comfortable with was not a strong foundation for trust building. 

"It is a prominent theme. I gather you are not accustomed to sexually upfront and open people." He seemed to like my honesty, his gaze returned to meet mine. His hand reached into my hair and petted a few strands.

"Relationships are formed after the deciphering of different cues and hints. There is subtlety that can be difficult to detect. Normally flirtation is a smile or a lingering look. I must admit that I have never been courted in quite a theatrical manner before. In my world touch is limited. In a way it is a colder world. There are times I have longed for an embrace and the world has shunned my wishes."

Hugging, I was all about hugs of all kinds. If he wanted big bear hugs then I would growl and be his bear. If he wanted gentle hugs then I would be as soft as silk. My personal favourite hugs were the kind where the hands were free to wander to all kinds of mischievous places. 

"There is something magical about skin to skin contact. It ignites fireworks in my heart. In the perfect hug time stands still. The ticking of the clock is replaced by two hearts beating in unison. There is silence but the eyes whisper sweet things, unable to look away." As Lorenz spoke he removed his hands and embraced himself, a genuine smile only added to his beauty. I had to hug him. How could I not? The thought of him without an embrace when he needed one hurt me. 

"I like intimate hugs where I can wrap my arms around you, breathe in your scent, feel the weight of you against me and I just absorb all the feelings that wash over me." I held him close, his body cocooned in the safety of my arms. When he rested his body upon mine, my heart jumped with joy, barriers between us had been removed. 

"Would you mind if I rested a little while? There has been much to process. It has tired me out." I understood the need to rest. He had been assaulted by a thug and then swept off his feet by a complete stranger, after that madness most people would require some recuperation time. I had to control my urges and desires. His needs were more important than my appetites. 

"Sure, are you comfortable?" My body would be his bed and my arms would be the blankets wrapped around him, keeping him warm. 

"Yes, thank you." The little peck on my cheek in gratitude was one of the little sensitivities I appreciated. Lorenz was a sensual man, a romantic man and that charmed me. I definitely was not going to let Hubert anywhere near him.


End file.
